


Lost and Found

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: I can't stop. Don't remember why, only that I have to keep moving.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 354: Run(ning)—but not the ep

I can't walk. My legs won't work right.

I can't walk, so I run. Lurching, like Frankenstein's monster.

Am I a monster?

I trip, I stumble, but I can't stop. Don't remember why, only that I have to keep moving. Don't care where I'm headed, so long as it's away from where I've been. Wherever that was.

I think this means I'm lost.

I keep going, anyway. Until I can't, until there's nothing left.

Someone's talking but I don't know—

Then I hear, 

" _Hutch._ "

This one, I know. I know his hands, his smell.

I think this means I'm found.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just in case my attempt at writing a drug-hazed Hutch POV made this too hazy to place, this is from the ep "The Fix" as he escapes from Forest's men.


End file.
